


Sweet Like A Strawberry

by KumiKumi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Foreplay, Licking, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Strawberry, being in rens room, clueless members, lots of moaning, ren calling takumi princess, sorry in advance, sucking, wow look at dem tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiKumi/pseuds/KumiKumi
Summary: During the latest JAMMING WITH JO1 session Ren suprised the members by mentioning how Takumi does go into his room.. but what are they actually doing together if the members didn't know before??
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Like A Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> There is very explicit mentions of sexual acts, so read with caution :P  
> Also this is my first time writing, so I hope its not too bad

It was a rather loud saturday evening, as all members except for Ren and Takumi decided to have a sleepover at Ruki's room, since it was quiet big and the older one had this idea in mind for quiet awhile.

Ren actually wanted to go too, but he changed his mind in hope that Takumi would come to his room since the younger one declined the offer. If not he decided to just go to Takumis room himself. 

The members knew Takumi wasn't really someone that liked everyone being stuffed in one room, but that wasn't the reason on why he said no. He actually wanted to spend some time with Ren. To his suprise Ren declined the offer from Ruki and the members too.. so he didn't have to go ask Ren about it.

If Takumi was in Ren's room, which the members did never notice since he always went alone, they would just chat and sometimes the older one would show Takumi his games, trying to teach the younger one how to play.

But this night wasn't like any other night they had before.

\---

It was already past midnight and the members seemed to be sleeping already since it was quiet, aside from the snoring. 

Takumi took this chance and went in Ren's room direction.. he stood in front of the door and quietly knocked on it.

"Ren kun? Are you still awake?"

Immediatly the door opened and Ren pulled him inside.

"I thought you wouldn't come.. im glad you did"

Takumi shyly smiles. "So you expected me to come?"

"Uh..yeah I did.." Ren says blushing a little.

"Takumi kun, wanna eat some strawberries together?" Ren proudly shows Takumi the carton box.

"Of course!!" Takumi flashes a big smile.. one that always made Ren's heart race.

The two have been mutually pinning since PDJ times but both were always too shy to actually confess, though Ren was sometimes very open about his feelings torwards him.

They mostly liked sharing these little moments with each other, enjoying them together.

\---

Both boys sat on Ren's bed and ate the strawberries happily until only one was left.

Both grabbed for it but Takumi was faster.

"Hah! Its mine" The younger one smiles cheekily.

"Not if I can take it away!!"

Ren starts to get closer to Takumi and tries to snatch it out of his hand.

"I wanna eat it Ren kun" Takumi whines.

Still Ren continues teasing the younger one and ends up "accidentally" pinning him down onto the bed.

Both get flustered as their faces are very close, staring into each others eyes.

Their hearts start to race and Ren can't hold in his affection anymore torwards the younger one, so he presses his lips against Takumis. 

Takumi doesn't push away and returns Rens kiss.

Both get breathless and Ren leans away looking at Takumi's handsome face and red lips because of the strawberries they ate earlier. 

The last strawberry was long forgotten and on the floor as the two continue kissing, eventually slipping in tongue actions in between them.

Ren starts to get braver and moves to Takumis neck, softly kissing it which makes Takumi wince.

The soft kisses turn into sucking and Ren's hand roaming around under Takumis shirt.

"Nghh.. Ren kunhhh" Takumi lets out a little moan, which makes Ren stop and look into his eyes.

"Takumi kun.. do you want more?" Ren asks in a deeper voice, having his on stage persona activated.

Takumi is still flustered so he just nods putting his arms around Rens neck.

"Don't worry, ill treat you gently"

With that said their lips crash again and both take off their shirts.

Ren still pins down Takumi and starts moving from his neck to his nippels, and kissing him all over his body, leaving behind wet trails from his neck to his stomach.

Takumi already starts to feel pressure coming from his underwear by just Ren caressing him.

"Takumi kun lets move to the next step"

Takumi nods and watches Ren take off everything, he has already seen Ren naked before but this time it feels different.. more exciting.

"Let me do it for you Takkun"

Ren pulls down Takumis pants and underwear, chuckling at how he was already aroused.

"D-Don't laugh" Takumi hisses at the older one hiding his red face behind his hands.

"You are so cute Takumi"

Ren starts kissing Takumis inner thigh, slowly moving up.

"R-Ren kuhhhn" Takumi grabs onto the bed sheets tightly clinging onto them.

"You like it that much huh?"

"Takkun, I'll make you call out my name more times"

Takumi bites his lip and spreads open his legs wider for Ren.

Ren was very gentle with him, making sure he was feeling good, though Ren's strong on stage persona came forward while fulfilling Takumis lust.. he did everything carefully, observing how the younger one reacts.

"Ren kun please don't stop" Takumi whines as Ren moves onto the other thigh, also moving up slowly.

He teases Takumi with his lips going up his thigh but then suddendly moving away.

"H-Hey, don't tease me like that!" Takumi says pouting.

Ren chuckles and takes a look at Takumis beautiful blushed face before carefully grabbing the younger ones length and making him ready for later on.

Takumi can feel Rens strong veiny hand softly stroking his length up and down, making him moan even more.

Ren leans down and Takumi whimpers at the sudden heat surrounding his length, Rens tongue exploring every part of Takumis member.

"Ren kunhhn" He softly moans.

Ren sucks harder, enjoying the view of a completely needy Takumi.

"Do you like it?"

"Uhuh" Takumi only manages to get out having his eyes shut close.

"My Takumi deserves nothing but pleasure" 

He licks away the precum on Takumis length and crawls on top of the younger one locking eyes.

He grabs Takumis hips and makes him turn around, now having a full view of his cute bottom.

"I'll be gentle" 

Ren puts his finger inside Takumis mouth and then carefully pushes it into his opening.

"A-Ah.."

"Does it hurt?"

"N-No.. it feels g-good"

Ren takes his second finger, this time making it wet himself and pushes it in aswell, moving both fingers forward and back as Takumis moans get louder.

"Ren kun.. I want more.."

"Hmm? Already?"

Takumi desperately nods as he is super needy, his body shivering from the sensation of Rens fingers inside of him.

"Whatever you wish princess"

Rens length has already been hard since Takumi first started to moan out his name, so he uses his leakage to get inside Takumi smoothly and easy without hurting his precious boy.

"Tell me if it hurts"

With that said he thrusts inside Takumi.

They both start to breath more heavily, Ren closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of his length being inside of Takumis tight pulsating hole.

He grabs Takumis smaller body and pulls him up, biting into his neck and softly rubbing his nipples.

While doing so he thrusts into Takumi in the same pace, making the younger one even more needy.

"Hold on, I want to see your beautiful face" 

Ren gently turns Takumis body around so that they face each other.

They start to exchange kisses in between their moans and scratch around each others backs.

Takumi puts his arms around Rens neck and moves his hips forward and back.

He lightly bites into Rens neck, making the older one moan out his name "T-Takumi ahh"

"Mhm.. f-faster Ren kun" 

Ren does as his princess demands, having his hands wander to Takumis waist, supporting him while making his thrusts more deeper and faster.

Takumis moans start to sound like whining, but out of pure pleasure.

He grabs onto Rens silver hair and kisses down his neck, driving the older one crazy.

"T-Takumi kuhhn"

"Faster" Takumi whispers into his ear.

Ren becomes faster and they once again kiss until left breathless.

"R-Ren kun.. im c-close" Takumi whines.

"Me too.. wait"

Ren pulls out and they both grab each others lengths, moving up and down in sync.

"Lets finish together okay?"

Takumi nods looking at Rens eyes full of lust, speeding up the motion on Rens length, swirling his thumb over his slit.

Ren groans and does the same thing with Takumi.

"Ren kuhhnn.. n-now" As Takumi manages to get these words out both come at the same time, calling out each others names.

Takumi drops down back onto the bed with his legs wide open and still shaking.

Ren still sits up, admiring the white liquid running down Takumis inner thighs.

He licks his lips and leans down cleaning up the mess on Takumis length with his tongue roaming everywhere, lightly sucking on it.

"Ren kunhhn.. im still sensitive" The younger hisses, making Ren smirk.

He drops down besides Takumi and both hold hands, still breathing heavily.

Their hair sticks onto their faces due to the sweat.. meaning it was indeed a great and hot session.

"I-It was amazing Ren kun.. thank you" The younger says with having all shades of red on his face.

Ren looks at Takumi and smiles.

"Do you want to come by my room again later tonight?"

Takumi chuckles and asks "Do still have strawberries then?"

"No.. but the taste of you is enough for me"

Takumi smiles mischievously and tightens the grip on Rens hand.

"Next time, I'll taste you renren"

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Welp thats it, thanks for reading it lol


End file.
